Heaaven's Light and Hellfire
by RachealRM
Summary: ok so i got inspiration for this one shot, from the songs heaven's light and hellfire from the hunchback of notre dame. It is a little odd, but i love it. R


**Ok so I was inspired by heaven's light/hellfire from hunchback of Notre dame, and had to write a one shot :D heaven's light is john's segment, and hellfire is naru's. Both about mai. R&R enjoy! Naru is a bit OOC.**

He sat on a old stone bench, in a garden of roses. SPR had just completed a case, and the gracious clients had invited them to the formal dance they were throwing in their honor. He was uncomfortable in his suit that he had been forced to wear by bou-san. The Australian felt out of his comfort zone, he was not used to such events, and he had yet to dance tonight, which he was avoiding, carefully.

He would have retired for the evening already, if it wasn't for that creature of perfection, name taniyama mai. She was stunning tonight, and that wasn't even the right word. Sadly he had watched from the side lines, observing everyone dance with his secret princess. He didn't even have enough courage to ask for her hand, knowing that she would probably reject him anyway.

Hec, she probably didn't even know he existed at this moment. Sighing he leaned back, letting the breeze roll through his hair, caressing his face with moonlight, as he stared earnestly into it's cool warmth.

Oh how he longed for someone to call his own, he had often seen couples wandering the ballroom, holding hands, almost glowing. It was seriously depressing, for years ever since he met the charming young woman, he had been longing for a moment alone, to be touched just once by heaven's light.

Sure they had interacted on cases, but he was always performing exorcisms, or she was talking to someone else. He naturally was a shy guy, and wasn't the kind to strike up conversation. Sometimes he would even dare to dream, that she might have feelings for him...

"John-san!" the voice of an angel floated over him, waking him from his thoughts. She gracefully walked towards him, tresses of her gown floating effortlessly behind her. "What are you doing out here?" a curious expression fluttered lightly across her magnificent eyes.

"Oh...umm...I was just getting some needed air..." he stuttered embarrassedly, as she moved to sit beside him. The moon shone upon the woman, making her seem like a goddess in human form.

"Well I was looking for you!" The smile she gave him, made him feel as if he were to jump from a building, he would fly, in that very instance.

"Me?" he asked shocked, why would she be looking for someone as lowly as him?

"Yes! I wanted to dance with you!" she smiled quickly before placing it with a pout, "But you have been hiding the whole time.."

He wasn't hiding, he had been there the whole time, despair washed over him yet again, as he looked down. "You couldn't see me..." he barely mumbled.

Her breath hitched, after barely hearing those words, he thought she had forgotten him? A pure sound came from her as she laughed suddenly, "Oh john, I was getting all of my dances, with everyone out of the way, before I danced with you!" she grabbed his hand unexpectantly and dragged him into a standing position.

"Do you want to know a secret?" she asked quietly, silencing him with a finger lightly pressed against his lips. Moving closer to him she whispered in his ear, so soft it resembled a spring zephyr. "I wished to dance with you for the rest of the night..." her face turned a beautiful shade of pink.

"Mai-chan..." his eyes widened in response, as she pulled back slightly so she could see his handsome face. A slight pause sifted between them, enwrapping them in the moment. He gently moved a fragment of her hair, delicately behind her ear, "Your beauty makes the moon pale in comparison " he softly spoke.

Her face lit up with embarrassment , slowly she raised her head up, and gave him a loveling kiss on the cheek. She then started pulling him towards the room that was filled, with lively dancing and cheering,. John swore he could hear bells...

Naru had watched her stioctically for the last hour, she was flitting around the room, dancing with almost every person she could make eye contact with. It appalled him, how she could use a man, then toss him aside so easily. Also he was irked on just how breathtaking she really was, tonight.

How could someone of her class, be so flawless in character and complexion, and everyone seemed to flock to her. He was above her in status, and still everyone loved her, it infuriated him to no end. It also made his blood boil, when he saw other men touching 'his' woman, not that she knew. No she had been his, since she broke that forsaken camera. Since the day he laid eyes on the sumptuous beauty, he decided he would have her, whatever the means. Whether it be killing, blackmail, or bribery, she was his.

Soon, very soon he would make his move, she would not say no! Oh no he would see to that, he wanted her submissive, and pleading. He wanted, oh what he wanted! So many wrong things, that seemed to be buzzing through his head like a tormenting nightmare.

Walking over to the drink area he found, taking whatever they were serving, and quickly drowned a cup. No! He had to get a hold of himself! Now was not the time to put his carefully laid plan into action. Earlier she had danced with him, and he now couldn't get the feel of her curves, from under that silky fabric out of his head.

She was practically taunting him, with her smiles, the way she moved that body of hers, reminding him of his burning desires, his sinful thoughts. She had cast a spell or should he say curse, over him, he was the victim. He had been clean, untouched, by wants and desires, better than every other vulgar person in the vicinity, and she chose him. She set the flame in his passion, and it can not be quenched easily.

"Naru..." came the voice of the somber Chinese man, "You told me to inform you, whenever miss taniyama left the room." he snapped a glare towards the man. She left! Without his permission!

"It seems she headed towards the gardens," he left off as he knew what was about to happen next.

"Fine, Leave, I will find her..." he snarled, taking his jacket from his assistant, and stormed towards the exit. "Oh I will find her..." he mumbled, "Even if I have to burn the gardens down."

It was turning cold, when he finally caught sight of her. She was currently sitting beside the priest that he would sometimes employ, "Brown..." he growled so viciously that the delicate roses around him seemed to wilt.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but didn't want to risk being caught, not until he found out what they were up too. His eyes bulged when he saw her whisper something into the young priest's ear, fury fell on him like rolling waves.

'That man' he thought bitterly, 'Is to close to mai for my comfort.'

He watched in the scene unfold before him in silent jealousy, this was absurd, she didn't know what she was doing. 'Looks like I will have initiate the plan faster than I wanted to.' he indignatedly thought. After she gently had moved her lips against the man's cheek, he couldn't take it anymore.

Those were his lips, meant for him only! 'God have mercy on her...' he whispered quietly to himself, as he pulled a gun that was well hidden out from seemingly no where. 'God have mercy on me...' he thought this time, as he cocked the weapon, and screwed the silencer on.

"But if she won't be mine..." he repeated daily mantra to himself as he took a step out, gazing down on the sinners.

Carefully he lifted the heavy item, and aimed carefully at the woman who was slowly ruining his life. "Then she must die..." closing his eyes he pulled the trigger...


End file.
